When a nonlinear optical element has a narrow light harmonic generation wavelength band, a semiconductor laser is sometimes used as the fundamental wave light source. When a semiconductor is used as the fundamental wave light source, the oscillation wavelength drifts with the variation of the ambient temperature. This makes it difficult to generate a second harmonic at the highest efficiency at all times. To alleviate this problem, the semiconductor laser used as the fundamental wave light source and the nonlinear optical element have so far been maintained at a constant temperature. However, even when these components are maintained at constant temperature, wavelength variation cannot be fully reduced. Thus, variations are introduced into the wavelength conversion efficiency and the light harmonic output power making it difficult to maintain these factors at the maximum.